In RFID antennae and other conductive patterns, there is often the need to connect conductor areas electrically with a so-called bridge, that passes over other conductor areas, which may not form an electrical contact with the bridge or through the bridge.
A typical application of the invention is a coil-like RFID antenna, wherein both ends of the antenna have to be attached to the terminals of a small microchip. When the antenna is made in planar configuration of metal foil on a substrate, one end of the antenna coil remains inside the coil and the other outside the coil. The microchip is so small that the distance between the ends of the antenna coil is greater by order of magnitude than the distance between the terminals of the microchip. In this case a bridge crossing over the coil is needed which creates an electrical contact from one end of the planar antenna coil across the other turns in the antenna coil in such a way that the terminals of the small microchip can be connected to the structure formed by the antenna coil itself and the bridge on the outside, or typically inside, of the coil.
The description below refers to this typical application, but the method is also applicable to other uses.